A Dragon's Tale
by joymemory10
Summary: This is the story of the Miraculous. It started with Farosh, the great dragon, and once the duo learns this what will they do fix the mess history started? ( This is my first story. I've never done a summary plz read and review. I update one or two times a week. T for swearing and possible violence. Cover image belongs to TAITCOMICS on Twitter. Thx, Beans)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time (I know super cheesy right)... There was a great Chinese dragon, called Farosh, which protected the people from evil. The people of China loved Farosh so much, they incorporated him in majority of their traditions, made murals of him that went down the entire sides of buildings, and even made a wall that went through all of China when he died. Farosh has many great stories of what may have happened to him but this tale has the entire truth…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One Fateful day, the Great Farosh was roaming above the people of China while a dark black and magenta cloud rose from the north-west. The people started screaming and the mighty dragon looked around, then he saw it. He saw the cloud and approached it, ready for whatever might be coming. Farosh got close enough to see that it had burning yellow eyes (that totally do not work with the magenta and black. \\_(^.^)_/ ) and great black horns. Farosh cried out,"What is your name and what do you want?" The cloud replied," I am Malice of Hyrule and I, have come to take your power, Farosh." "I have conquered your brethren Dinrall and Naydra so, Oh Great Dragon, prepare your doom," Malice sneered. Farosh was ready when Malice took strike for the first attack. "Stupid dragon," Malice cackled," Don't you know that your measly electric balls won't do anything against me?" The great dragon was not prepared to go down and ready to protect his people to the death. He fought and fought for hours while the people of China ran far, far away from the monster. There was hope for the land until Malice released his best attack. When Farosh saw what happened he froze, Malice made a gooey substance that exploded all over the land as far as the eye could see. While the dragon was frozen, the monster hit Farosh right in the heart and that was the mighty dragon's last fight. What happened to the dragon is a surprise ( kinda, not really, you can see where the plot is going).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the dragon was buried, his spirit lived on, but that's not all that lived on. Little creatures called kwamis came from the dragon, each with a different jewel/item. Straight from the dragon's heart came Tikki and Plagg, Yin and Yang, Sun and Moon, etc. Others kwamis came, such as: Trixx, Pollen, Wayzz, Dusuu, and Nooroo. They each represented an animal to protect the land as was once the dragons' duty. Once spread out, they found their first chosen's.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so please review. I know the Lore was lengthy but meh. Any bean who can get what the dragons are named after get a shout-out. Plz don't look it up.

Loaf you, Joymemory10

P.S. I am calling you all beans and plz check out the poll on my page. Thx.


	2. Chapter 2

The first of the kwamis to find their chosen was Wayzz and his became the first Great Guardian. He took care of all the Miraculous' and made sure all the kwamis were comfortable while they waited to find their chosens. Many years passed, and many heroes have too. The first of them creating, the origin of the heroes. Tikki's and Plagg's were the strongest. They had the powers of creation and destruction. They were the Ladybug and the Black Cat. Trixx's hero was a fox, with the power of Illusions. Nooroo was a butterfly that could make devoted followers to help them. Pollen's was a bee, and Dusuu was the peacock. Together, they protected the land as the dragons did before them.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Millions of years, the Miraculous' have been passed on keeping the world safe and now it's time for a new Ladybug and Black Cat to rise. Wayzz was currently living with Master Fu, a little man in a red Hawaiian shirt whom was w healer. He believed strongly in the Chinese culture and knew the story of Farosh. Wayzz told Master Fu that a miraculous had fallen into the wrong hands. The kwami said it was time for a new Ladybug and Black Cat to come and protect the city. Then, Fu closed shop for the day and started his journey.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Author's Note : I know it's a short chapter but I thought we could get up to date on it. R &R, beans.**

 **Shout Out to GuardianAngel1234567.**

 **Loaf you, Joymemory10**


	3. Chapter 3

Fu started his journey out to find new Miraculous holders with his faithful partner, Wayzz. The turtle kwami then reminded Fu that they didn't have breakfast and he replied, "Indeed Wayzz, knew that but I was trying to find a place in hopes of a Miraculous holder." "Oh, that makes sense." "I know that," Fu said, as they approached a small family-owned bakery. "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie." "Sounds promising." "Yes, now hide my friend!" As Master Fu started to cross the street, cars started coming, and a raven-haired girl ran to save him. "Thank You, miss. Oh, what a disaster," he told her. "Don't worry, I'm not a stranger to disasters besides there are still a few left." Master Fu takes a macaroon," Mmmh. Delicious!" *** School Bell rings*** "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day sir!" she says as she runs off. "Thank you very much, young lady."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(This is with Master Fu. We know what happens to Mari and he's in the shop now.)**

"Hello, what can I get for you today," Sabine said. "May I get two croissants, a dozen macaroons, and six cookies. Also, where are your restrooms?" "Upstairs to your left and that will be 14 euros," she replied "Here you go, mam and, thank you." Fu paid and went upstairs, not actually to find the restroom, but to find Marinette's bedroom. "Master," Wayzz whispered ," Master, what are you doing?" "Wayzz, I am simply giving her Tikki and the Ladybug miraculous. Do you have any objections?" "No, but are you sure she's the one?" "Wayzz, again I will tell you that I have only made a mistake once." Once Fu found Mari's room he set the box on her desk lightly and Wayzz said," Goodbye Tikki, I will miss you but this is for the best." "We must go Wayzz, before we are found." "Agreed, Master."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(Outside the shop, on the way to the school)**

"Umm, Master we must find a black cat to match Miss Marinette." "Oh Wayzz, you're making this more difficult than it should be. It's never been hard before why would it change now?" ( **True Dat)** "Correct Master." " I also have a feeling that her match will be here soon," Fu calmly replied. "There is a possibility that he's the one right there." As Master Fu started to walk over to Adrien, he dropped his cane and fell. Nathalie cried," Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!" "This is what I wanna do!" Adrien retorted to her as he rushed to help Fu. "Thank you, young man," Fu said. "I just wanna go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong with that?" Adrien questioned. "Please don't tell my father about all of this."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Author's Note: This was a much better chapter than the last one in my opinion. Anyways so first of all do you like how the old chapter looked or is this one better? Also, these take a while to write so if you wonder why the chapters are so short that's why. Please check out the poll on my page, I actually got it on there this time. I still stand about if you can guess what the dragons are named after I will shout-out you next chapter, Read & Review.**

 **Loaf you beans,**

 **Joymemory10**


	4. Chapter 4

(With Master Fu)

"Poor Adrien," Fu thought, "Plagg might be good for him, but since he's got all of the loneliness and anger inside him he might use the powers for evil. He seems good though, with his best intentions. He will be the next Black Cat." "MASTER," the little kwami screamed at him," Finally, penny for your thoughts?" Fu replied," I think Adrien shall be the new Black Cat." "WHAT! Fu if that kid goes evil what are you gonna do!?" "Nothing. Ladybug will turn him good, eventually." Fu, as always, calmly replied. "We don't have forever. Hawkmoth is on the rise!" The kwami's anger, getting the worst of him. "No arguing Wayzz. Either go in the miraculous or hide and BE QUIET." "Yes Fu…"

( Adrien's POV )

"Ughhh, WHY! Why can't I be normal, Father!? Why can't I go to school like a normal kid?!" Adrien angrily asked Gabriel. " Because we aren't normal Adrien. If you make friends they'll be bad influence's and just use you for your fame and money, so no you can't go to school. NOW, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Adrien stormed off to his room and fell on his swivel computer chair to find a small, chinese-themed ornate box on his desk. As he opens it a bug-mouse creature (as Mari calls it) appeared in a flash of black," No way like the genie in the lamp." Plagg replies, "I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big Deal! I'm much more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Oooh swinky…" DON"T TOUCH THAT!" Adrien cries. "Ooh so shiny. Can you eat this? No you can't. Ooh what's this?" ignoring Adrien's calls.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **AN: Hey beans. I know it's been a while but I was on vacation so, you know. I'm back now I know this was short but meh, better than nothin'. Please don't kill me for being away for so long. Also, if you haven't read it check out my page and see my poll, read my other story, or PM me. My offer of guessing what the name of the dragon's are from still stand and nobody has guessed yet. Good News: My birthday is tomorrow! So, YAY! Bonne Nuit everyone. I may not be able to update any time soon so, I will try but no promises. Au Revoir! R &R.**

 **Loaf Ya'll,**

 **Joymemory10**


End file.
